Spin The Trinski Bottle
by Valvox
Summary: A simple game of spin the bottle... not at St. Trinian's! Kellabelle.


Spin The Trinski Bottle

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't update in a while, I'm a bit stumped with all my fics at the moment. So, here's a little oneshot to keep you entertained 'til then. Enjoy! =]

_It's a Friday night, the girls from St. Trinian's are relaxing in their dorm with a strong drink and head thumping music to kick-start their weekend._

'Hey, 'Belle!' Taylor giggled tipsily, uneven on her high-heels, 'Wanna play spin the bottle?'

Annabelle laughed, looking up from the game of poker she was playing – and losing – with Kelly.

'No thanks, I promised I'd play cards with Kelly.' She replied, putting down her hand in defeat, 'You win.'

'Again. Really Annabelle, you do need to improve your poker-playing skills. One day you'll bet something worthwhile and lose it!' Kelly smirked, shuffling the cards.

'Well, do _you _want to play, Kelly?' Taylor pressed, swigging from a bottle of Jack's.

She put down the pack of cards, 'Well... I _was_ playing cards...'

'I'll play if Kelly does!' Annabelle suddenly said, then realised she'd shouted and blushed, 'I mean, only if everyone else wants to...'

'Sure, why not.' Kelly grinned, rolling over and reaching into a random trunk for a bottle of some description.

She pulled out an empty Trinski bottle.

'Spin the _Trinski _bottle? Really?' Annabelle laughed, kicking a cushion out of the way so there was room to play.

'Why not?' Kelly shrugged, 'Taylor spins first.'

'Whatever.' She mumbled, but leant in regardless and watched as it spun.

It landed on Polly.

'But I don't even want to play!' the fiery-haired girl complained, putting down her laptop.

'You have to.' Kelly said smugly, 'Or I'll tell the Bank of England where that money went.'

'Oh fine, then.' She scowled, turning off the computer and crossing her legs, 'What now?'

'Now...'

'Truth, dare, double-dare, kiss, command or torture?'

'Truth.' Polly frowned, wondering what they could possibly ask that they couldn't find from going through her computer – not that they could actually get _in _to her computer in the first place.

'You're so boring.' Kelly chuckled, tucking her hands behind her head.

'I am not.' Polly muttered, pushing her glasses further up the ridge of her nose, 'What are you going to ask me, Taylor?'

'I dunno...' Taylor said, rubbing her chin in thought, 'You're a bit boring to ask anything that'd get a rise outta you!'

'True.' Polly said, yawning, 'Hurry up, this is boring me.'

'Alright, alright... uh... have you ever had a boyfriend?' she finally asked, grinning.

Polly giggled, 'What a stupid question – of course I have!'

'Wait... you've had a boyfriend before?' Annabelle asked, clearly shocked.

'Several!' Polly blinked, 'Is it that unbelievable?'

'Well –'

'Oh shut up.' Polly interrupted, 'I'm going to bed – get Andrea or Celia to play.'

'No, I'm trying to contact the dead!' the emo called from beneath a black veil.

'You'll be dead if you don't get your ass down here in the next ten seconds!' Kelly hissed, pushing her fist into her open hand.

Andrea scowled, 'Fine, the dead aren't very talkative tonight, anyway.' She mumbled as she planted her behind on a black cushion.

'Celia?' Annabelle asked, nudging the seemingly asleep hippy-chick.

'I don't do team sports!' she mumbled incoherently, snuggling her mangled teddy bear.

'She's dead to the world, leave her be.' Polly said as she hopped into her own neatly-made bed.

'Taylor, spin the bottle.' Kelly ordered, leaning back onto a first year's tattered trunk.

She spun the bottle and it landed on her.

'Damn.' She cursed before continuing, 'And dare, I'm not afraid of a little punishment.'

'You have to go and put eggs in all the teacher's shoes!' Annabelle burst out with a wide smile, pleased at her originality.

'Okay, I'll be back.'

Ten minutes later she returned to find Andrea half-asleep, and Kelly and Annabelle playing 'snap', a game at which Annabelle was actually quite adept at, and won more often than her friend did.

'Still playing?' Taylor asked, looking slightly more sober and smelling a little of egg yolk.

'Yeah.' They all said in unison, turning back to the game.

Kelly shoved the cards carelessly under someone's bed.

'Okay. Well, who's next?' Taylor asked, looking around the group with a cheeky grin.

'I'll spin it.' Andrea growled, and moved to spin the bottle.

It landed on Kelly.

She just laughed, 'Do your worst, girls!'

'I know!' Andrea smiled evilly, a look of devilish excitement passing over her features.

'Oh yeah?' Kelly replied challengingly.

'Yeah,' Andrea raised her eyebrows at the older girl, clearly not intimidated, 'Take your shirt off and hang it from the hammock in the First Year's "crib"!'

'You perve.' Kelly snorted, tearing off her shirt and sprinting to the other side of the dorm.

She flung the shirt up until it landed on the highest hammock then moved to sit back down next to the others in nothing but her shorts and sports bra.

They all coloured, none of them had expected her to do it.

'Gunna lend me a shirt, Fritton? Or just sit there gawping at my rack?' Kelly teased, knowing it would rile the curly-haired teen.

'Uh...yeah, sure.' She replied, blushing bright red and handing the head girl a grey tank top.

She took the shirt and put it on, smirking when she caught her friend gazing at her toned stomach.

Kelly then moved into the centre of the circle to twist the bottle, and watched in amusement as it landed on Andrea.

'Revenge is sweet.' She laughed heartily.

'Truth.'

The thought for a while about what to ask the strange girl, until, once again, the youngest of the group vomited up her first and foremost thought.

'Do you cut your wrists?' Annabelle blurted out, curious, 'I mean, sorry... you don't have to answer that if you don't want to...'

'It's fine, and, I don't.' Andrea shook her head in disgust, 'Self-harm is not something that appeals to me.'

They sat in silence for a while, contemplating the admission.

'Anyway...' she trailed off, before laughing.

The others joined in uncertainly, then they all started to laugh maniacally, and once the breathy guffaws died down the game continued once more.

'Someone hasn't had a go yet... I know, _Fritton_.' Kelly said, her face clearly saying 'gotcha'.

Annabelle groaned, 'Why me?'

''Cos you're so easy to irritate!' Andrea laughed darkly, flicking her hair out of her pale face.

Kelly snickered.

'So, what'll it be, _Fritton?' _Kelly asked, still chuckling, 'Truth, dare, double-dare, kiss, command or –'

'Double-dare.' Annabelle interrupted.

'Okay,' Kelly raised her brow in thought, 'Now, what shall we make you do...'

'I know.' Andrea suddenly trilled, stifling a grin.

'What?' Kelly and Taylor asked simultaneously, wondering what God-forsaken ritual she was going to suggest this time.

She crept over so she sat between the pair and gestured for them to move closer, then whispered something in their ears that made them cackle.

'What?' Annabelle asked, looking mortified at the thought of whatever evil dare they had managed to conjure up.

'You'll see.' Kelly winked slyly at her, 'Just spin the bottle.'

So she did.

The bottle spun, round and round, for what seemed like hours but was probably seconds, when suddenly it stopped.

On none other than Kelly Jones.

'Shit.' She cursed, the colour draining from her already pale face.

Both of the other two girls who were in on the dare began to incessantly babble out excuses for the head girl – who now looked more than a little nauseous - not to complete the dare.

'I think it's getting late....'

'Who wants to play poker...?'

'Oh, look at the time!'

'You know that the head girl always is given one free pass in a game of...'

'Girls!' Kelly snapped, looking up from her reverie, 'Shut up. I'll do the damn dare.'

'Oh.' They both gasped, surprised.

She turned to Annabelle.

'Sit still, Fritton.' She said softly, her eyes grazing the younger girl's in an almost apologetic manner.

'What? Why? What is the d –'

Kelly took that opportunity to chastely press her blood-red lips to her younger friends paler ones, succeeding in not only cutting her off, but making her breath hitch firmly in the confines of her throat.

Annabelle gasped into the kiss, unsure of what to do with herself, until the raven-haired girl made to pull back, and she abruptly discovered that she didn't want their lips to part, and therefore flung her arms around her friend.

This action not only bumped them together again, but propelled them backwards onto the cushions, and left them both gasping for air as the kiss was accidentally deepened.

Annabelle's timid tongue traced the outside of Kelly's mouth, surprising her, but she nevertheless welcomed the intrusion whole-heartedly and began to kiss back with so much passion that it made the younger of the pair groan.

The make out session continued for several minutes and when the fleeting touches and wandering hands began to turn into something more, they finally pulled apart.

'Oh. My. God.'

'Jesu Christi!'

'Great GaGa's gonads!'

'What in the devil's name...'

They both looked up, and their questioning eyes were met with looks of sleep-deprived bewilderment, understanding and, possibly, lust.

'I think it may be time for bed.' Annabelle volunteered with a weak smile, wiping the smudged lipstick from her face.

'Yeah. Right girls, lights out!' Kelly barked, leaping lithely from the cluttered ground and dashing to turn off the lights.

'And Fritton?' she called from the doorway just as she was about to leave.

'Yeah, Kel?' she asked, throwing a pillow blindly onto her bed.

'You're staying in my room tonight.' She whispered, but despite the lowering of her voice, the whole room heard.

And needless to say, the wolf whistles and cat calls that emanating from that room were nothing compared to the sounds that came from the head girls that particular night.

And for many nights to come.

**A/N: **So, what'd you think? I thought it was kinda okay-ish. But I want _your _opinion, not mine. Tell me what you think [and yes, this is _definitely _a one-shot, there will be no sequel, no matter how many bribes or threats you send my way, and no matter how much you beg.]. So, hope you liked it! It was quite fun to write something simple and carefree without all the angst. xD

Review as you feel compelled.

//compels you with my skills//


End file.
